


Revenge

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, F/F, Forced Oral, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago Ginny Weasley tried to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. Instead of dying, like everyone thought she had, she laid low. Now it's time for Bellatrix to get her revenge: by taking Ginny's daughter and dominating her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Bellatrix sat tapping her fingers on the wooden table as she stared out of the window into the rain. It fell down onto the greenery outside, bouncing off plant pots and running down into the drains. The thunder crashed and howled, the lightning brightening up the early morning sky. She wouldn't usually be up this early, but today was a special day. It was the day she finally got to extract her revenge on the woman that tried to kill her: Ginny Weasley.

Only it would be far too easy to make the Weasley girl pay for it directly, Bellatrix knew that. No, she would make someone else pay for it: that sad, little daughter of hers. The one she'd seen being doted over for the past sixteen years. Watching from the shadows had been fun, but now she was old enough to understand that she had to take the punishment for what her mother had done.

Narcissa, her sister, had forced her to lie low after the war. Of course, it was the last thing Bellatrix had wanted to do, but she had learnt her sister was right. And, it had given her enough time to come up with a proper revenge plan, rather than just outright killing the bitch. She was going to enjoy keeping and torturing the wretched girl. here were no concrete plans; Bellatrix was never much of a planner. All she knew was that Ginny Weasley had to pay for the scars she had inflicted upon her, and the most satisfying way would be to destroy something she held dear.

Unfortunately for Lily, that was her.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix screeched through the rooms of Malfoy Manor, hearing feet running down the stairs a few seconds later. "Where on earth is that husband of yours?"

"Oh," Narcissa sighed, looking relieved. "He's just getting dressed."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She hated to be kept waiting; they were on a schedule. Lucius had found out that Lily was going to be in the park near her house alone that morning, waiting for her friends. It would be the perfect kidnap situation, especially since her parents had only just started letting her go out on her own.

"I'm here Bella," Lucius sighed, buttoning up his long, black coat as he walked into the room. "Cissy, dear," he whispered to his wife, "you go back to bed. It's early."

Narcissa smiled weakly and made her way back upstairs. Bellatrix knew her sister really wasn't a morning person.

"I'm not doing this for you," Lucius remarked when Narcissa was out of earshot.

"I know," Bellatrix sneered. She hated him, she always had, but she couldn't deny that she saw why her sister had married him. The money, power, and though she hated to admit it, there was a sexual air about him.

"If Cissy hadn't have convinced me --"

"I know!" Bellatrix almost shouted, gritting her teeth as she spoke and giving him a terrifying, piercing look. It didn't produce the usual trembling state, though. Lucius was an extremely hard man to intimidate, which was why the two of them clashed so often. They were far too much the same, but no bother -- it didn't matter now. In a matter of hours she would have her own toy to play with. There was no doubt in Bellatrix's mind that Lily had been told about her and the other Death Eaters in her History of Magic lessons. She must have, surely.

Oh, the glorious days were over, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from extracting her revenge. She knew her Lord would be proud of her.

"Tell me, is Rodolphus coming?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "No. He's busy."

"Off shagging someone I expect," Lucius smirked, and Bellatrix flew at him in a rage at once.

"Who? What do you know? Tell me!" she demanded, shaking his robes and jabbing her wand into his neck. "Tell me, Lucius!"

"It was a joke, Bella," Lucius said calmy, pushing her off him and against the table. Still seething, she yanked on her coat and headed out the door, purposefully bashing into Lucius on the way out. She hated those things he called jokes, and she'd never seen the appeal of them. Laughter was always a sore spot for her, as was any insinuation that her husband was cheating on her. Once, she had cursed a witch for even looking at her husband inappropriately, and she would have no qualms about killing any woman he slept with. Without waiting for Lucius, she Apparated to the park and waited in the darkness of the bushes, Lucius popping behind her quietly shortly afterwards.

"Where is she?" Bellatrix said, her heart racing at the thought she was finally going to get her revenge. "I don't see her."

"She'll be here. Her mother's probably concerned about the weather."

Bellatrix curled her lip at the mention of the girls mother, then thought of all the wonderful things she could put her daughter through to get back at her. Whether or not Lily stayed alive was still a mystery to her, and while she waited she wondered which would be worse: an alive but tortured into insanity daughter, or a simply dead one? She was soon brought out of her thoughts by a loud pop of Apparition in the park, where she saw Lily accompanied by an adult she didn't recognise. "Who is that? Why are they with her?"

"Be quiet," Lucius commanded, poking her with his cane.

Bellatrix was just about to explode when the pop happened again, and the girl was left all alone. "Right!" she smiled, wand at the ready. "Now?"

"Yes," Lucius nodded, and they both crept up on the girl. She apparently didn't hear them until Bellatrix stepped on something and she turned around startled, but by then it was too late and Lucius had her unconscious. "Come on," he hissed, and they Disapparated back to the Manor before anyone saw what happened.

"Oh let me at her, Lucius, let me at her!" Bellatrix screeched, tearing the lifeless girl away from his arms and placing her on the kitchen table.

"Do you mind?" Narcissa said, coming out of the drawing room just off the kitchen. "I'd rather not have dead bodies on my expensive table."

"She's not dead, Cissy," Bellatrix smiled, but Narcissa didn't look as though that mattered too much. "Besides, I thought you were in bed."

Narcissa pursed her lips in annoyance. "I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Perhaps I can help you?" Lucius chimed in, taking his wife's hand and kissing it. Bellatrix watched as they made their way upstairs, whispering sweet nothings to each other. There was no doubt in her mind about what they were going to do, but she wasn't concerned as she had her own toy to play with now. Poor Rodolphus was going to get even less attention than he already did, but Bellatrix didn't concern herself with that too much.

As soon as her sister's bedroom door slammed shut, Bellatrix unleashed herself on the unconscious girl in front of her. She ripped her robes, exposing the underwear underneath and licked her lips greedily. Her fingernails traced the outline of the bra Lily was wearing, and with one smooth movement, she ripped the bra away. With her breasts on display, Lily looked positively delicious, and Bellatrix couldn't help herself to take the flaccid nipples into her mouth and nibble on them.

Of course, Bellatrix wasn't gentle. She never was, as she ground it between her teeth before tossing it out and taking in the other one. Lily would have a lovely time deciphering what had happened to her when she eventually woke up, and it was that thought that prompted Bellatrix to drag her fingernails callously down Lily's stomach. They left deep, red marks on her pale skin, which Bellatrix loved the look of as she whipped down the girls knickers.

"Oh, how lovely," Bellatrix remarked as she twisted and pulled the girl's pubic hair. She couldn't wait until Lily was awake and she heard her squeal in pain at her torment. "I suppose we'd better get you downstairs."

Bellatrix took away the thin piece of material that Lily had called her knickers, then cradled her sharply in her arms and made her way into the dungeons. It was cold down there, and she shivered as she walked down the stone steps. Opening the first cell door, she threw the unconcious girl in and locked it thoroughly. Now all that was left was to wait for her to wake up; then the real fun could start.

*

Lily felt as if she'd been asleep for a thousand years, and forgetting what had happened to her she tried to jump up suddenly. When she found she couldn't, that her leg hurt too much as though she'd been thrown about, and she had to get up slowly, she called for her mother. Nobody came to her rescue though, and she was left to figure out what had happened to her on her own. It wasn't as if she could look at her surroundings yet, as her vision was blurry and she felt dizzy and lightheaded, finally giving in and sitting back down on the floor.

There was a cool breeze and Lily brought her hands down her body, trying to protect herself from it. Only instead of the pajamas she expected to find, she was completely naked, and it hurt to move her hands across her breasts. There was a loud noise, as though a door had slammed shut, and she whizzed her head around in the direction she thought it had come from. Her vision was coming back, slowly but surely, and she made out black heels on stone steps, and then a tall, dark figure stopping in front of her.

"Why hello there, dearie," Bellatrix cooed, unlocking the door to the cell. "How was your little sleep?"

Lily shuffled back until she hit a wall, looking the woman up and down. She rubbed her eyes until her vision reappeared, and screamed in horror as she recognised who it was. "Bellatrix Lestrange?" she whispered, clamping her hand to her mouth. She'd only ever seen and heard of this woman in her History of Magic textbooks, and from the many accounts of torture and murders she'd done, Lily knew she had right to be afraid of her, particularly after what happened to Uncle Neville's family. "We all thought you were..."

"...dead?" Bellatrix finished off her sentence. "No such luck."

"What am I doing here? What do you want with me? Am I dreaming? This must be a dream. It has to be." Lily's thoughts were frantic now and her hands had started to tremble. She couldn't possibly be facing death at sixteen years old, or worse, insanity.

"Calm down," Bellatrix said, her voice monotone for once. "You'll have plenty of time to figure this out, but trust me, this isn't a dream. I've dreamt about this day for years, dearie."

"But why _me_? You don't even know me!"

Bellatrix curled her lips in distaste. "I know your mother. Your rotten, _stinking_ mother."

"Don't you dare!" Lily said, leaping straight on the defensive; forgetting who she was talking to for a moment.

For a little while, it looked as though Bellatrix was going to take this as something to laugh at. Then she looked at Lily in disgust and yanked out her wand. " _Crucio!_ " Never before had Lily had such a violent spell on her; pranks from her brothers were as far as it went, but that didn't mean she'd never heard of them before. She'd been taught all about Unforgiveables, though never had one used on her in class like her father had. The pain was immense and unbearable; she was writhing around on the floor, screaming until all the air was out of her lungs as her blood pumped and veins felt as though they were shattering. Through the thick haze of her pain she could hear Bellatrix chuckling in the background.

Finally Lily stopped writhing as Bellatrix lifted the spell, but she lay there trembling at the woman's feet. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"You better be," Bellatrix sneered, kicking her in the side for good measure. "Now, the reason I came in here."

Lily looked up to see Bellatrix taking a rag out of her pocket, and then a large knife. She gasped, scared of what this mad woman was going to do to her, and felt her eyes bulging from her head. "What are you...?"

"Sssh!" Bellatrix said harshly, bending down and squatting next to her. Lily felt her hand being yanked away from her body, and as much as she tried to pull it back she just wasn't strong enough, especially not after the curse. She screeched in pain as Bellatrix cut her hand with knife, pulling it close to her chest when it was let go. "I think your mother will love this," Bellatrix said, wiping the blood on the rag.

"My mother? Why do you keep talking about my mother?" whispered Lily, but Bellatrix didn't grace her with an answer, sneering as she left the dungeons.

*

"Oh Bella," Narcissa sighed. "Why do you have to keep putting bloody things on our kitchen table?"

Lucius snorted. "Because she's mad, Cissy."

"Shut up, coward," Bellatrix spat as she made sure she got the last of the blood off the knife. "And Cissy, where else do you want me to do this?"

"I'd rather you didn't do it at all," Narcissa remarked, sipping her tea and watching her husband read the _Daily Prophet_.

"The bitch will be in there tomorrow morning," Bellatrix sneered, nodding towards the newspaper. "Front page news. I can't wait."

"I'm sure," Narcissa drawled. "What are you doing with that rag, anyway?"

"Sending it to her mother," Bellatrix said, calling her owl through the window and attaching it to the leg with a note.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, though she really shouldn't be shocked; she knew her sister well. "Of course."

"How long are you keeping the girl here, Bella?" asked Lucius.

"As long as necessary," she said through gritted teeth, stowing the knife away in the pocket of her dress. "I'm going to teach that woman not to mess with me."

Lucius stopped reading his paper and threw it down on the table. "It's been nearly two decades, Bella. Can't you let it go?"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, outraged at the meer suggestion. "Not only did that woman try to kill me, she scarred me for _life_ , Lucius, and I'm not going to let that slide. Nobody hurts me and gets away with it, and I mean _nobody_."

"That is obvious," he said, kissing Narcissa on the cheek before heading out into the garden.

"I swear, Cissy, if he wasn't your husband --"

"-- I know," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes.

Bellatrix watched her sister calmly join her husband, and sneered at the close relationship they had. Her and Rodolphus... that had just been a match made by their parents. There was only one man she had ever been truly devoted to, and he had been lost to the world when Potter was claimed a Hero. She stared off into the distance, not wanting to go back down to the dungeons yet; she wanted Lily to stew, to worry and panic. Scared that she might come along at any moment.

*

Lily shivered in the cold cell, curled up in the corner to try and keep herself warm. She was humiliated and in pain, but she was determined to survive this, and so she let her mind wander to the happier moments in her life. She wasn't off with the faeries for too long, though, brought back to this horrendous new reality by Bellatrix tapping her foot increasingly louder.

"Here with us yet, dear?" Bellatrix smiled, albeit twisted, and Lily just scowled at her. "Now now, that attitude won't get you far. You want to live, don't you?"

Lily nodded, desperate to survive. She didn't know how to handle this situation, but it seemed doing what she was told would get her a long way.

"Good," Bellatrix remarked, and pointed her finger crookedly at her. "Come here."

As Lily began to stand up to go to her, she was stopped in her tracks.

"No, no. Crawl to me."

"You can't be serious!" Lily shouted in an outburst, forgetting what had happened the last time she had spoken to Bellatrix like that. "Wait, no, I'm sorry --" she said as she saw Bellatrix pull out her wand. "Please!" she cried as she fell to the floor, writhing in pain once more.

"Crawl to me," Bellatrix repeated once the curse had been lifted.

Lily found it difficult, moving after such pressure had been put on her body, but she desperately didn't want to have to go through it again so she slowly and weakly did as she was told.

"Good girl," Bellatrix said soothingly, patting her head. Lily wanted to pull away from such a gesture, but she was too scared of what would happen if she did. "Now, I want you to do something for me, can you do that?"

Not knowing what else to do, Lily nodded her head and prayed it wouldn't be too awful, though she was sure nothing could be worse than the _Cruciatus_ Bellatrix was famous for. She watched curiously as Bellatrix lifted her dress, and only once her knickers were pulled to the side did Lily realise what Bellatrix expected her to do.

"Come on, dearie," Bellatrix cooed, pulling Lily softly by her hair towards her cunt. "You can't tell me you've never seen one of these before, can you?"

"I haven't," Lily whispered, unable to stop herself staring at the bald pussy in front of her. It didn't look like hers; she had hair down there.

"No bother," said Bellatrix, as Lily's face was forced into her cunt. "Just make me feel good with your tongue, that's all you have to do."

Lily gulped before opening her mouth and extending her tongue forwards. Not knowing where to put it, she just licked around the top slowly and hoped for the best. The taste was like no other, and she couldn't quite describe it, torn between whether she liked it or not.

"Lick all of me, sweetie," Bellatrix said, forcing Lily's head down.

Lily licked as she was moved, and then prodded her tongue around the wet hole, driving Bellatrix wild. Her head was pressed into the cunt even more, and she licked for all she was worth, working up and down the slit, sliding across her clit and then tonguing her hole. As much as it felt like a lifetime to Lily, it really only took mere minutes before Bellatrix was humping Lily's face.

"Quite the expert for a first timer," panted Bellatrix, as the hold on Lily's hair was released. "You sure you haven't... ?"

"Yes," Lily said as she wiped Bellatrix's juices off her face with her arm.

"See you soon, _slut_ ," Bellatrix smirked, and relief swept over Lily as she was left alone once more.

*

"Give me that newspaper!" Bellatrix said nastily, snatching it from Lucius' hands as he picked it up off the table. "I want to be the first to see the pleas to get her back."

"Fine," Lucius said, sitting down to eat breakfast.

Bellatrix looked at the front page and licked her lips greedily, but there was no article about Lily being missing. She opened it up and scoured all the pages, but nothing; not one single mention. "Why isn't it in here?"

"What?" asked Lucius, looking as though he really couldn't care less.

"There's nothing in here about that bloody girl! No mention of the wretched Potters grieving or asking for her back -- nothing!"

"Really?" Lucius raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"NOTHING!" she screeched, awakening her sister from her morning nap in the sun.

"Whatever is going on?" Narcissa asked sharply.

Bellatrix couldn't help but sneer at her. "The little bitch isn't in the paper. It looks like we'll have to take it further," she said, dropping the paper on the floor. "Lucius, I need you in the cellar in five minutes with a camera."

"Oh no," he started, but took one look at his wife's face and resigned himself to his fate. "Fine, I'll go and get it."

Bellatrix smirked and went to see Lily, who was lying on the floor asleep. For a few moments Bellatrix just stared at her, watching her breathe calmly in and out, and then remembered how she'd reacted with the Cruciatus on her. She cackled in delight, waking Lily up. "Morning, dearie."

There was no reply from Lily as Lucius entered the cell, sneering at her. "You must be Lily. You look so much like your mother."

"Shut up!" Bellatrix spat, staring nastily at him. "Just set the camera up."

As he did so, Bellatrix sat down next to Lily and stroked her hair softly. "There's no need to worry, little darling. This is something I have to do to you, but I'll reward you afterwards," she said, kissing her on the head before returning to Lucius' side.

"Done," Lucius muttered.

Bellatrix didn't waste a second before she screamed the Cruciatus curse, sending Lily into immediate pain, squealing around on the floor like an injured pig. "Oh yes, writhe for me, darling," she giggled above the high pitched yell coming from Lily. It was all over in a matter of seconds, but Bellatrix knew it would be more than enough to convince the girl's mother her child really was in danger. "That'll do," she said to Lucius when Lily was nothing more than a crying mess on the floor. "Get out."

"Charming," Lucius snorted, leaving without a look at either of them.

"The big, bad man is gone now, love," Bellatrix cooed into Lily's ear as she sat by her side. "He's gone now. There's just me here. You like me, don't you? Yes, I know you do." Bellatrix stroked Lily's hair as Lily sobbed in silence. "It's not you I want to punish, you know. You're just being a brave girl for mummy."

"What?" Lily spoke at last. "What do you mean?"

"Look at what your mother did to me," Bellatrix ripped open the buttons on the front of her dress, exposing her breasts which were badly scarred. "This was the result of a nasty curse, that only narrowly let me live."

"Mum wouldn't do that!" Lily protested, her eyes tracing the scars.

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side. "Wouldn't she?"

"N-n-n-o," stammered Lily. "But what does this have to do with me anyway?"

"I want to punish her," Bellatrix said sweetly. "And the best way to do that is by dominating you. Now," she clapped her hands as if raring to go, "time for your reward for being such a good girl."

Worry spread over Lily's eyes as she began to speak. "I don't want one. Really, it's fine."

"Nonsense!" Bellatrix practically yelled, jumping up and spelling a bag from her bedroom. Out of it she pulled a large, black strap-on. "You're going to enjoy this, my love."

*

"Harry! Harry! Look at this! What are we going to do?" Ginny cried, in sheer turmoil over the situation. She saw her husbands eyes turn from concerned to angry as she watched the video they'd been sent.

Harry's mouth twisted in agony. "I know that voice and that curse anywhere. It's Lestrange's."

"Bellatrix?" Ginny said, clamping her hand to her mouth. "No, it can't be... I thought... I thought I'd killed her?"

"Apparently not," Harry sighed, stroking his forehead, the way he always did when he was deep in thought.

"How are we going to find her?" whispered Ginny, placing her hand on Harry's.

"We'll start with the obvious: Malfoy Manor. If she's not there, we'll have to enlist more help, but I don't want this being dragged up again unless it has to be," he said sternly. "And you know that means not whining to the Daily Prophet. Understood?"

Ginny nodded; it was always best to agree with him when he was in this mood. He'd changed so much since the War, and this darker side of him seeped out whenever he was furious. "Understood."

*

Lily lay slumped against the wall, blood and come drying on her leg; her pussy sore and tender. Bellatrix had raped her, _raped_ her, and called it her reward at that. The woman was utterly mad, that was for sure; she'd blamed the Cruciatus curse she'd received on the blond man who'd come in with her, but Lily wasn't stupid. That man didn't even look like he liked Bellatrix, let alone wanted to help her out. Her stomach ached for food and her mouth was as dry as sandpaper. She'd wanted to ask for water after it was all over and done with, but she just wanted Bellatrix out of her sights as quickly as possibly, and so she hadn't bothered. She'd rather die of dehydration or starvation then ask for anything from that woman.

Just before Bellatrix left, she told Lily that her parents weren't bothering to look for her. Lily hadn't believed her, but when she'd seen the day's _Daily Prophet_ and there was nothing about her going missing... she didn't know what to think. Perhaps it was all a mind game, perhaps Bellatrix had charmed the newspaper, perhaps they really didn't... _No_ , she told herself firmly; she didn't want to get depressed and pessimistic for she knew that would never help anyone.

She had to battle on through, like the little solider her father had always told her she was.

Suddenly Lily was brought out of her thoughts by a commotion upstairs; there was shouting and screaming, banging and the obvious noise of something being thrown around. She guessed it was Bellatrix and her sister, since she heard them argue a lot. Only, they'd never been this loud and unruly before. She curled up as much as she could, trembling in case Bellatrix came to see her in a foul mood. Everything turned silent, and when she heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs, she panicked and tears started to stream down her face, but then she heard...

"Lily? Lily!"

Was that her father's voice? No, it couldn't be...

"Lily!"

Lily dared to look up and saw her father standing outside her cell, and her heart filled with relief and joy. "Dad! Where's...? Where's Bellatrix?"

"It doesn't matter," he said coldly, getting rid of all the protective charms around her cell and making his way in. "Come here, darling," he said in a soothing voice, pulling her close. "It's okay now, dad's here."

"What about the blond man?" Lily asked, worried someone would be down any minute to ruin the rescue.

"There was nobody in the house besides Lestrange," he said, lifting her up. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here."

Lily's eyes were wide open in shock as they hurried through the house; the place was a mess. There were broken plates, paintings falling off the wall, chairs turned over, and just before they left, she saw two legs sticking out from behind a wall. Two legs wearing stockings that looked very familiar to the ones Bellatrix had been wearing. "What did you do, dad?"

"It doesn't matter honey," Harry said frostily, Apparating beyond the Manor as soon as he had chance.

*

"Lily! Oh, Lily!" Ginny cried as Harry and Lily walked through the door. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," Lily smiled weakly, feeling almost suffocated in her mother's bear hug.

"Don't you dare wonder off on your own again, do you hear me?"

Lily nodded, just wanting to sleep. "Can I just... rest?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "You take as long as you need, dear."

Lily's eyes bulged. "Please don't call me that ever again."

Ginny was about to ask why when Harry touched her arm, shaking his head. "Okay."

As soon as Lily left the room she pretended to climb the stairs, but instead hid behind the kitchen door and listened in on their conversation. She _had_ to know if Bellatrix was dead. She just had to.

"Well?" Ginny asked. "Is she...?"

Harry nodded. "Of course. Everybody thinks she's gone anyway."

Lily gasped and quietly ran up the stairs, flopping onto her bed. A tear ran down her face and she wasn't sure if that was because of relief or sadness. She hated Bellatrix, but she wasn't sure she deserved to die for what she'd done, and she was surprised, appalled, at her father. All the tales from the War were that he was a hero, not a murderer. Lily knew that she'd been changed because of what happened, perhaps for the better. She was less naïve now, and she wasn't about to fling trust about so easily anymore.

As she lay in bed, she thought about what had happened. She knew one thing was for certain; she wasn't going to let her father get away with what he'd done.


End file.
